femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra (Cobra)
Sandra (サンドラ) '''(VA: Reiko Tajima) is a major antagonist in the Buichi Terasawa manga "Cobra", as well as it's anime adaptation "Space Adventure Cobra" (コブラ SPACE ADVENTURE). '''Manga Apperances: '''Volumes: 2 and 3 '''Anime Apperances: Episodes 9-12 Sandra is the leader of the all-woman's Guild pirate group, the Snow Guerrillas , which inhabit the sparkling-white planet Lourouge. After learning of the location of Domonique Royal, who is the third Nelson triplet, Cobra and Armaroid Lady travel to the snowy planet in order to search for her. After Sandra and the Guerrillas attack an armored snow-bus that Cobra was traveling on, the protagonist decides to incapacitate and impersonate the guild messenger who had been scheduled to meet them, and follows them back to their hideout. Sandra explains to him that an artificial blizzard hides her base from visibility and radars for over 10 miles, and follows up by having her intimidating pet, a white beast with a mechanical jaw, retrieve the microfilm that was concealed inside of the Guild messenger's watch. She then tells Cobra to have a look around the base while she decodes the film. After Cobra discovers that his tour guide is actually the woman he had been searching for, Sandra learns that Domonique is really a member of the Galactic Patrol who had come to spy on the Guild's operations. The pirate leader then executes two other Guerrilla traitors that had been sniffed out using her mechanical "piragators" as an example. When the hero rescues Domonique from a similar death, Sandra recognizes his trademark weapon, the Psycho-Gun, and immediately realizes that he his in fact, Cobra. She and the Snow Guerrillas pursue the two spies as they make their escape from the base. After witnessing Cobra and Domonique falling into a ravine, Sandra initially believes them to be dead, but soon discovers that they managed to get away in Cobra's ship. She follows him once more in her own ship, the Sidewinder, to the sand planet Zados, where the most powerful weapon in the universe resides. Upon confronting his vessel, she explains that she was able to track him by discreetly hiding a micro-transmitter in Domonique's ear and thanks him for leading her to the location of the Ultimate Weapon. After a brief dogfight, Cobra manages to damage the Sidewinder, causing it to crash land on the planet. Moments before the ship explodes, Sandra manages to escape in the Snow Guerrilla's tank, the Black Sheep, which then burrows itself deep beneath the sand. Sandra then takes off towards the pyramid, riding atop Dobel, the second of her mechanically-jawed pets. Inside the pyramid, Sandra creates a booby trap for Cobra using piano string, and then fires at him with her Lightning Gun, but the protagonist manages to negate her attack by defending himself by using some nearby iron prison bars. Sandra escapes deeper into the ruins, commanding her pet to detect the location of the royal tomb. Along the way, they are attacked by an aquatic guardian which manages to kill Dobel. Cobra shows up soon after, inadvertently causing the monster's attention to divert towards him and giving Sandra an opportunity to escape. Sandra finds the entrance to the King's Tomb and effortlessly decodes the ancient security lock. However, she is stunned to discover that not only did Cobra manage to kill the royal guardian, but was able to enter the tomb before she. Regardless, Sandra quickly manages to locate and awaken the Ultimate Weapon, which has the ability to evolve into and duplicate the power of whatever it sees. Sensing the golden blade in Cobra's hand, the weapon transforms it into a sword which Sandra uses to attack him. When Cobra flees, she uses the weapon's power to cause her body to grow to a gigantic size. Mistakenly thinking that Cobra has been killed for the second time, she then slashes at his ship with her sword, incapacitating Armaroid Lady. Sandra returns to the Black Sheep and is congratulated by two of her subordinates for having located the ancient treasure. However, when they attempt to contact the Guild in order to tell them the news, Sandra states that with the Ultimate Weapon, she is now the Empress of the Universe and kills them with sadistic glee. Shortly after, she is confronted by Sand Jack, a member of the Guild's special section, who was ordered to retrieve the weapon and bring it back to headquarters. When he opens fire, the sword transforms into a laser cannon and destroys Jack's ship along with his crew. Meanwhile, Cobra and Domonique track Sandra using the Guerrilla's tank. The vehicle submerges beneath the sand and fires at the giant woman, but she plunges her hand down to retrieve it. Another command is given to the Ultimate Weapon to transform into a powerful tank. She pursues Cobra to an underground sea where she then commands the weapon to duplicate Cobra's flying ship. Cobra, knowing that the Ultimate Weapon is inactive for the 10 seconds that it requires to transform, quickly latches on to it with his ship and launches it into the underground pyramid, killing Sandra in the process. Category:1970s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Betrayer Category:Boss Category:Corpse Category:Hegemony Category:Manga Villainess Category:Rifle Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Demise: Crash Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Girl Gang Member